uncle_grandpafandomcom-20200222-history
Mr. Gus
- Normal= - Outfits ▾= - Suit 1= - Suit 2= - Drag= - Mysterious Gus= }} - Faces ▾= - Crying= - Ate Spicy= - Mustache= }} - Other ▾= - Ailments ▾= - Frozen= - Injured= - Electrocuted= - Dirty= }} - Game Piece= - Kev's World= }} }} |bgcolor= Green |caption= "You're just sayin' that to get under my skin" |eyecolor= Yellow |species = Dinosaur |friends = Uncle Grandpa Pizza Steve (Sometimes) Belly Bag Giant Realistic Flying Tiger Akira |enemies = Pizza Steve (Sometimes) Cactus Alien Various persons when no one respect him |birthday = February 31st/March 2nd/March 3rd |loveinterests= |residence= The UG RV |interests= Cleaning Watching TV Reading Watching the Movie about Reptiles Steven Universe Series Puns Figureing |fears= Humiliation Being Killed/Ignored |siblings = Becky (Sister) |others= Uncle Grandpa (Uncle and Grandpa) Nathan (Cousin) Lil' Mac (Nephew) |voiced by= Kevin Michael Richardson}} Mr. Michael Marshal Breakfast Gusford is a major character in Uncle Grandpa. He is a dinosaur man that protects Uncle Grandpa. He lives with Uncle Grandpa, Pizza Steve, and Giant Realistic Flying Tiger in the RV. He is very calm, unlike his friends, and is a very serious character. He is voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. Physical Appearance Mr. Gus is a tall, green, scaly dinosaur man. He wears a white tank top, and no pants. He has a pink mouth, and a gap. Personality Mr. Gus is very nonchalant and laid back. He has a deep voice, and it's always monotonous. His expression never changes whether he is happy or surprised. He usually always has the same expression except for on occasions when he screams or his eyes go wide. Mr. Gus seems to be smarter then the rest of the crew, and the most levelheaded, though he is sometimes ignored like in the episode Funny Face when he told UG and Pizza Steve that they shouldn't make funny faces because they "cause a lot of pain". It is also revealed in Uncle Grandpa Sitter that his favorite Ice Cream flavor is 'Plain Vanilla'. Mr. Gus is also very helpful and nice despite his appearance. He doesn't mind helping others, and he cares about others. It is shown on numerous occasions that Mr. Gus sees through Pizza Steve's bragging and doesn't believe in it. He is usually who Pizza Steve throws the blame for him not being able to do what he claims he can, but Mr. Gus doesn't respond to this. Mr. Gus' Room Mr. Gus' room is probably the most peaceful and regular room in the entire RV as it looks pretty bland with the workout equipment and bed. Mr. Gus comes here normally to work out and get away from the crazy happenings that go through the RV, his room is his main sanctuary. This room can be accessed via fire pole or by a door. Relationships Uncle Grandpa Though they may not always see eye to eye, Mr. Gus is his friend and loyal body guard and is always there for his Uncle and Grandpa when he may need it the most. Mr. Gus constantly looks out for Uncle Grandpa's well being, even if it drives him nuts. Pizza Steve They are friends and rivals. Pizza Steve's grandeur lies of achievements he's never earned and things he's never done get under Mr. Gus's skin, and Mr. Gus's serious and down to earth attitude seems to annoy Pizza Steve. Despite Pizza Steve rarely showing any regard for Mr. Gus's feelings, Mr. Gus does care about him and consider him a friend. Giant Realistic Flying Tiger Mr. Gus seems quite fond of Giant Realistic Flying Tiger. She seems to return this affection namely by giving him tiny "kitty licks" on his face (mentioned in Tiger Trails and shown put in action in Bezt Frends. He also talks of her in high regard when asked about her and owns a pair of GRFT slippers that Uncle Grandpa gave to him as a gift. Belly Bag Mr. Gus had helped and made sure Belly Bag was feeling better when he wasn't feeling so good in "Sick Bag", so Mr. Gus had given Belly Bag a pot of his Grandma's Chickendactyl Soup. Tiny Miracle Tiny Miracle helped Mr. Gus in the episode "Jorts". When Mr. Gus needed help getting his Jorts off, he just kept getting a bunch of unnecessary tools out. Tiny Miracle took a really long time to do it and didn't get his Jorts off until after Mr. Gus changed his mind and decided he wanted to keep them on. He was also the organ player at Mr. Gus' funeral in the episode "Big in Japan." As in the episode "Prank Wars", Mr. Gus gives him a dollar for when he calls Pizza Steve as the telephone to send him to the Pizza Eating Contest as a prank. Tiny Miracle helped Mr. Gus when he needed a work out in Big Trouble for Tiny Miracle along with other backbreaking tasks the gang made him do, also Mr. Gus helped Tiny Miracle get the sauce RAM chops in Tiny's mouth so he won't explode. Frankenstein As seen in the short after Uncle Grandpa Retires, Frankenstein helps Mr. Gus by letting him ride on his back when Mr. Gus found the ground to be too hot on his feet. Later on in the short, Mr. Gus had Frankenstein climb on his back to try and capture the weird fuel as a sign of teamwork. Charlie Burgers When Charlie and Mr. Gus first met, Charlie was very eager to see him because of his aged dinosaur bones. Mr. Gus and the others decided to help Charlie in his time of need and later on in Charlie Burgers he sacrificed his ball to save everyone from going into the black hole. Beary Nice Durring the fight scene with angry wrestling fans fighting Mysterious Gus, Beary and Hot Dog Person join the fight and try to take him down themselves, sadly they failed with Hot Dog Person getting eaten by Mysterious Gus, and Beary being tossed around and into the face of another angry wrestling fan, but through all the conflict Beary didn't seem to have a problem with being tossed around. Hot Dog Person Durring the fight scene with angry wrestling fans fighting Mysterious Gus, Beary and Hot Dog Person join the fight and try to take him down themselves, sadly they failed with Hot Dog Person getting eaten by Mysterious Gus, and Beary being tossed around and into the face of another angry wrestling fan, Hot Dog Person obviously had a terrible time, with being eaten and being smashed as seen in some scenes of Mr. Gus fighting the wrestling fans. Abilities and Traits Mr. Gus is a powerful dinosaur man who is incredibly strong as he works out on a daily basis. Although he has the power to destroy, he often has a quite calm and peaceful attitude as he tends to play chess and read books. Mr. Gus also has the power to regrow his tail after it's been cut off as seen in Viewer Special, and he somehow has knowledge of other Cartoon Network characters as seen in Say Uncle. Mr. Crustaceous Mr. Crustaceous is Mr. Gus' ocean doppelganger as seen in The Little Mer-Tiger. He has looks like a lobster with Mr. Gus' head in the shell. He is usually accompanied by Pacific Cod Steve, despite being blamed for the wrong things by him. Mr. Crustaceous is very wise like Mr. Gus as having a in depth knowledge of Tiger of why she wanted legs. Mr. Crustaceous looks like Sebastean from The Little Mermaid. Mr. George Mr. George is Mr. Gus' equestrian doppelganger who lives in a palace with other magical sky ponies as seen in Pony Tale. His body is entirely green, he looks exactly like Mr. Gus except with horse features such as a mane instead of scales, a long face, and has four hooves. Mr. George shows characteristics like Mr. Gus as being laid back, he shares a strong bond with the other sky ponies and follows Princess Sparklehorse's orders. Gallery Trivia *He may actually be a human in a suit, in Tiger Trails, when the gang entered the nail salon, he says, "My nails have never looked better", showing a human hand out of his body, putting his reptilian hand back on afterwards. This might be untrue, though, as it would be near impossible for a human to live almost 2 billion years, or about half the time that the Earth has existed, without assistance from technology or a higher power. **It is possible that this is non-canon and was just a gag used for that one episode. *He made the cover of Non-verbal Weekly. A blue magazine that had his face on the cover. *He sometimes has transparent eyelids because when he closes his eyes, his pupils show. *Mr. Gus is most likely older than Uncle Grandpa, as shown in Jorts when he had a flash back to 1993,000,000 B.C. *In the Jorts Title Card, he is wearing a button that has a picture of a pizza with a red prohibition sign over it. *Mr. Gus works out by destroying cities, much similar to Godzilla, as shown in Mr. Gus Works Out. Since this city was inside the RV, it is possible the room he was in was a city simulator. Ironically, the same short aired shortly a few months before the 2014 Godzilla movie premiered in theaters. *As revealed in Big in Japan, Mr. Gus is a great actor. *As revealed in Slice of Life with Pizza Steve: Car Radio, Mr. Gus enjoys listening to classical music and thinks rock/metal music is garbage. *His real name is "Breakfast", as Uncle Grandpa named him. However, he stole the name of another dinosaur named "Mr. Gus" so his full name is "Mr. Breakfast Gus" *According to the crossover episode "Say Uncle", he is a fan of the show "Steven Universe", going as far as making a gemsona (fan-made gem based on oneself) named Mr. Gusite. Character Appearances Season 1 *"Belly Bros" *"Tiger Trails" *"Funny Face" *"Moustache Cream" *"Nickname" *"Uncle Grandpa Sitter" *"Uncle Grandpa Ate My Homework!" *"Uncle Grandpa for a Day" *"Afraid of the Dark" *"Treasure Map" *"Locked Out" *"Jorts" *"Brain Game" *"Mystery Noise" *"Charlie Burgers" *"Uncle Grandpa Shorts" *"Big in Japan" *"Leg Wrestle" *"More Uncle Grandpa Shorts" *"Viewer Special" *"Bad Morning" *"Prank Wars" *"1992 Called" *"Bezt Frends" *"Food Truck" *"Hide and Seek" *"The History of Wrestling" *"Sick Bag" *"Vacation" *"Aunt Grandma" *"Grounded" *"Haunted RV" *"Internet Troll" *"Not Funny" *"Prison Break" *"Escalator" *"Christmas Special" *"Dog Day" *"Tiger and Mouse" *"Pizza Steve's Diary" *"Ballin'" *"Big Trouble for Tiny Miracle" *"New Kid" (Title Card) *"Uncle Zombie" *"Uncle Caveman" *"Misfortune Cookie" *"Wasteland" Season 2 *'Duck Lips" *"Numbskull" *"Body Trouble" *"Shower Party" *"Uncle Grandpa Land" *"Taco Comet" *"The Fan" (Toy) *"The Package" *"Are You Talking to Tree?" *"Older" *"Guest Directed Shorts" *"Hundred Dollar Gus" *"The Great Spaghetti Western" *"Pal.0" *"Uncle Grandpa at the Movies" *"Bottom Bag" *"Watermelon Gag" *"Uncle Grandpa Babies" *"Birdman" *"Uncle Grandpa Retires" *"Fool Moon" *"Secret Santa" *"Nacho Cheese" *"Mustache Tree" Season 3 *"The Little Mer-Tiger" *"Ball Room" *"Back to the Library" *"Uncle Easter" *"King Gus" *"Uncle Grandpa Movie" *"Lamestation" *"Space Oddity" *"Relaxation Land" *"The Land of the Lost Shadows" *"Pizza Eve" *"The Return of Aunt Grandma" *"Messy Bessy" (Non-Speaking) *"Memory Foam" *"Fleas Help Me" *"Wicked Shades" *"Except for Cooper" *"Inventor Mentor" Season 4 *"Jerky Jasper" *"Dinosaur Day" *"RV Olympics" *"Uncle Melvins" (Non-Speaking) *"Uncle Baseball" (Voice Only) *"Costume Crisis" *"Uncle Grandpa Runs for President" *"The Bike Ride" *"Mr. Gus Moves Out" *"Hiccup Havok" *"MacGuffin" *"Gone to His Head" *"Pony Tale" *"You Can't Handle the Tooth!" *"A Gift for Gus" *"Robo-UG" *"Lil' Mac" *"Uncle Dummy" *"Face Fix" *"The Phone Call" *"Uncle Cupid" *"Doctor Visit" *"Cake Mistake" Season 5 *"Uncle Grandpa's Odd-yssey" *"Surprise Party" *"Late Night Good Morning with Uncle Grandpa" *"New Direction" (Non-Speaking) *"Anger Management" *"Pizza Steve's Past" *"Diggin' a Hole" *"Broken Boogie" *"Uncle Grandpa's Uncle Grandpa" *"Transitional Phase" *"Cartoon Factory" *"Date with Gus" *"What's the Big Idea?" *"More Director Shorts" *"Chess Master Steve" *"Tiny Miracle's Tiny Miracle" *"Uncle Greedpa" *"Exquisite Grandpa" *"Uncle Grandpa: The High School Years" Shorts *"Slice of Life with Pizza Steve" *"Tiger Talk" *"Uncle Grandpa Changes a Light Bulb" *"Tiny Miracle the Robot Boy" *"Uncle Grandpa Sings the Classics" (Mentioned only in songs) *"Mr. Gus's Work Out" *"UG Rap Attack" *"Board Game Night" *"E-Mail the Duck" *"Uncle Grandpa Cooks a Burrito" *"Shave Time" *"Moments in History with Mr. Gus" *"Bubble Trouble" *"Scary Cyborg Guy" *"Uncle Grandpa Babies" *"Grandpa Cize" *"Workout Time for Mr. Gus" *"Lunch Break" *"Smile Juice" *"How to Draw with Uncle Grandpa" *"Who Wants the Last Pickle" *"Weird Man" *"Video Date-Maker Plus!" *"Fix That RV" *"Stinky Elevator" *"Uncle Grandpa and the Can of Beans Stalk" *"Pizza Steve's Killer Abs" *"Science Time with Uncle Grandpa" *"Cutting the Wire" *"Cloud Gazing" *"Out of Fuel" *"Tag Sale" *"Mr. Gus Live" *"Beastoid Bros" *"Oatmeal Day" *"Football" *"Waiting for Coffee" *"The Grampies" *"The Story of Crispin" *"Uncle Grandpa's Free Dancing Lesson" *"Beach Patrol" *"Uncle Grandpa's Puppet Show" *"Uncle Grandpa Sings the Classics Vol. 82" *"Pizza Steve for President" *"The Heavy Breather" *"The Uncle Grandpa Wash" *"Pizza Steve's Cheese Rap" *"Burrito Gets to the Hospital with Uncle Grandpa and Friends" *"Funny Looking Sleep" *"Stranded" *"Super Cloud" *"Sun of a Dra-Gun" *"Inside the Director's Mind with Uncle Grandpa" *"Sit on it" *"Pizza Hansel and Uncle Gretel" *"Sticky Caramel Apple" *"Toast-Mania Chaos" *"Guess the Character" *"Picture Imperfect" *"Staring Contest" *"Uncle Grandpa's Incredible Journey" *"Will It Stick?" *"Bounce House" (Mentioned) *"Curiosities of Nature" *"Uncle Grandpa 101" (Mentioned, Pictured) *"No Farm No Foul!" *"The Weird Zone" *"Unboxing" *"Behind the Scenes" *"Spelling Bee" *"Coolest Lunchbox" Miscellaneous *"Pizza Night with Pizza Steve" *"Uncle Grandpa (Comic Series)" Crossovers *"Say Uncle" Quotes *"Can I get the latest edition of Non-Verbal Response Weekly? I made the cover again." *"My name is Mr. Gus and I'm here to say, that he loves Peanut butter in a crazy way." *"I thought the Uncle Grandpa RV was all set to drive itself." *"Good morning." *"What? I have to go to boot camp? This is not right! Wait! *"I'm not large, I don't smell like garbage, and I'm not dead either!" *"Now that's just sad." *"What's up, kid?" *"Danger Mountain? He's going to get himself killed!" *"Who would have thought my nails could look so beautiful? Ssssshh" *Hey Uncle Grandpa, we're on our way back we should be there in a few minutes. Pizza Steve has your cone. Is everything cool? Hey, what's all of that noise?" *"This is not a treasure map, it's a stupid children's activity place mat!" *"Stupid activity place mat for kids!" *"The correct answer is...!" *"You guys are weird!" *"The answer is uhh... Spaghetti fish sandwich?" *"Embrace the weird, Mr. Gus... Embrace the weird..." *"Okay, you guys, that's Enough. *"You didn't make that. You just got that as a Christmas present from Uncle Grandpa. We All Did!" *"My favorite food is toast." *"What the?! Occupied?" *"Oh, whatever you do Tiger, do not touch my fish!" *"Wha? Whenever, I Was Here First!" *"Is Something Wrong?" *"I Just Got To Get Rid Of This." *"What Are You Talking About? What Do You Mean?" *"This Is Weird." *"LAY OFF! Lay Off!" *"Ah, You're All A Bunch Of Junk." *"Let The Weekend Begin." *"You Did It Again! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!!!" *"Aw, Come On, Man!" *"EITHER YOU WATCH THE MOVIE OR GEEEEET OOOOOUT!!!!!!!" *"Uncle Grandpa, What Are You Doing?" Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:Adult Characters Category:Animal Characters Category:Males